Various applications require impact damage assessment of one or more components. By way of example, composite materials for use in aircraft require impact testing to demonstrate that the materials remain safe to fly after low velocity/high energy impact damage has occurred. Such impact damage often requires substantial energy levels (i.e., in excess of 2,000 ft-lbs) to be imparted at virtually any angle, on any surface. Thus, apparatus and methods for impact damage testing may find utility.